


Что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Series: В случае проблем со Скайуокерами звони Оби-Вану [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of Crossdressing, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: Хакс забирает пьяного Кайло из клуба и везет его к дедушке.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF Obi-Wan Kenobi 2017

Засиживаться с чашкой кофе допоздна не было в привычках Хакса, но сегодня выбора не оставалось. Гости Фазмы в соседней комнате производили слишком много шума, чтобы уснуть. Где-то в полночь Хакс попытался лечь, но громкие голоса пробивались сквозь закрытую дверь — звукоизоляция в квартире была никудышной.

Поэтому Хакс читал «Освоение космоса», грея в ладони чашку. Он надеялся, что скоро Фазме и друзьям захочется спать, хоть и знал, что обычно они ложились не раньше пяти утра.

Будь его воля, он бы поставил под запрет все эти тусовки. Но у них с Фазмой было соглашение — она терпеть не могла Кайло и не третировала его, когда он приходил в гости, только в том случае, если могла устраивать ночные сборища с друзьями. Немного встряски Кайло бы не повредило, но он так обижался и становился настолько невыносимым, что проще было избежать прямых столкновений с Фазмой.

Перелистнув страницу, Хакс услышал сигнал входящего сообщения. В такое время ему мог писать только один человек.

«Заебри мня», — прочитал он и со вздохом отложил книгу. Придется ехать — судя по ошибкам, Кайло был изрядно пьян, и, если отправить его домой самостоятельно, он обязательно во что-нибудь вляпается.

«Где ты?» — написал Хакс, отложил телефон и принялся одеваться. Телефон снова завибрировал. Адрес с опечатками разобрать получалось с трудом, но он все же вбил его наугад в приложение с навигатором и вышел из квартиры.

Бегом спустившись по лестнице, он оказался на улице. Сел в машину и сверился с маршрутом — доедет максимум за двадцать минут, благо, клуб, в котором Кайло праздновал с друзьями какое-то косплейное мероприятие, находился недалеко.

Дороги в такое время были почти свободными. Прохладный ночной воздух попадал в открытое окно; на светофоре Хакс закурил, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по рулю в ожидании зеленого сигнала. Музыку он не включал — наслаждался звуками ночного города, приятно отличающимися от того шума, что он оставил дома.

Кайло ждал возле клуба, сидя прямо на тротуаре. Рядом болтался какой-то его друг — Хакс не был с ним знаком, да и не спешил с этим — с «рыцарями Рен», как они называли свой косбенд, ему было неинтересно.

Он вышел из машины, подозревая, что сам Кайло держаться на ногах будет с трудом. Увидев его, тот широко улыбнулся и попытался подняться. И, конечно же, пошатнулся.

Уж что-что, а насчет него Хакс почти всегда был прав.

Он подхватил Кайло, не давая ему упасть.

— Ну и зачем было так надираться? — спросил Хакс. Увернулся от слюнявого поцелуя — от Кайло отвратительно несло смесью запахов алкоголя и сигарет — и запихнул его на переднее сиденье.

— Не нуди, — ответил Кайло, откидываясь в кресле. — Ты мне не рад?

— Три ночи, — напомнил Хакс, захлопнул дверь и обошел машину.

— Давай к тебе, — предложил Кайло, даже не пытаясь пристегнуться. Хакс вздернул бровь, показывая на ремень, но Кайло это проигнорировал. Пришлось перегибаться через него и пристегивать — безопасность Хакс уважал.

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — все-таки ответил он.

— Ты рехнулся? — поинтересовался Кайло, кладя ладонь Хаксу на колено. — Мать меня убьет. Тем более я сказал ей, что останусь ночевать у подружки.

— У подружки? — с сомнением спросил Хакс, скидывая руку и заводя машину. — Серьезно?

— Мать сказала не забывать про защиту, — ухмыльнулся Кайло. — Наверное, она думает, что я приведу к ней выводок маленьких Кайло Ренов через девять месяцев.

Хакс вздохнул. Не то чтобы он так уж и хотел знакомиться с родителями, но все-таки его напрягало, что Кайло скрывал их отношения от родственников. Из-за этого постоянно приходилось осторожничать, а паранойя Кайло иногда доходила до того, что он отказывался встречаться в общественных местах, мотивируя это тем, что родители могут их увидеть. Это было неудобно и неприятно.

— Надеюсь, ты не обблюешь мне салон, — задумчиво проговорил Хакс, отъезжая с парковки.

— Я не пьян, — оскорбился Кайло.

— Ну-ну.

— Так мы к тебе?

— Нет, — покачал головой Хакс. — У Фазмы гости.

Краем глаза он увидел, как Кайло скривился.

— Нахуй Фазму, — сказал он. — Съезжай от нее.

— У нас долгое прочное сотрудничество.

— Терпеть ее не могу.

— У вас это взаимно, — вздохнул Хакс, включая голосовое управление смартфона. — Где живет твой дедушка?

Кайло назвал адрес, и навигатор выстроил маршрут. Оставалось только следовать ему — и надеяться, что Кайло не придет в голову какая-нибудь дурная идея. 

С другой стороны, может, в дороге он уснет, и тогда будет проще. Впрочем, надежда на это была слаба — Кайло был бодр и, судя по тому, как затих, что-то задумал. Глупо было надеяться на благоразумие — от выпивки у того отказывали последние тормоза, которых и так было ничтожно мало.

Однако первые пять минут они ехали спокойно: Кайло даже не пытался включить радио, только задумчиво барабанил пальцами по колену. Хакс незаметно расслабился — похоже было, что пронесет.

Он понял, что ошибался, когда Кайло решительно отстегнул ремень безопасности.

— Пристегнись, — велел Хакс.

— У меня есть идея получше, — ухмыльнулся Кайло, наклоняясь к нему. — Всегда мечтал отсосать тебе, когда ты за рулем.

— Я тебе запрещаю, — жестко ответил Хакс. Не сказать, что это возымело какой-то эффект: Кайло просто проигнорировал его слова, совсем согнулся и попытался расстегнуть ему джинсы.

Хакс выругался и резко затормозил, уходя на обочину. Силой заставил Кайло выпрямиться, не обращая внимания на возмущенный вопль, отстегнулся и вышел из машины, чтобы обойти ее и распахнуть дверь с пассажирской стороны.

— Ты чего? — обиженно спросил Кайло.

— Давай-ка пересаживайся назад, — хмуро произнес Хакс, за локоть вытаскивая его из машины. — Будешь сидеть там, раз не можешь нормально себя вести.

Кайло насупился, но все-таки послушался.

— Меня укачает, — предупредил он, когда Хакс захлопнул дверь. Тот вновь обошел машину, и прежде чем сесть, с силой устало провел рукой по лицу. Нет, он любил Кайло целиком и полностью, со всеми его недостатками, но иногда все-таки спрашивал себя, за что ему все это.

Удивительно, но за остаток дороги ничего не случилось: Кайло все-таки не укачало и он больше не пытался предпринимать ничего опасного — разве что со спины пытался гладить Хакса по плечам, что, конечно, отвлекало, но было отнюдь не смертельно.

Робкая надежда, что Кайло по дороге хоть сколько-нибудь протрезвел, пошла прахом, как только Хакс вытащил его из машины. Кайло по-прежнему с трудом держался на ногах. Не мог же Хакс его бросить? Никакого иного выхода, кроме как самому вести его в квартиру дедушки, не оставалось.

Поднявшись на лифте, Хакс позвонил в дверь, придерживая Кайло одной рукой. Он уже решил, что честно передаст его родственникам и уедет к себе: влезать в семейные разборки не хотелось.

Им долго не открывали, что было неудивительно, учитывая, сколько сейчас было на часах. Когда дверь наконец распахнулась, перед ними предстал уже знакомый Хаксу Оби-Ван в домашнем халате поверх пижамы, взъерошенный со сна.

К его чести, он мгновенно оценил обстановку.

— Здравствуй, Арми. Энакин! К нам гости.

Хакс невольно поморщился: было бы лучше, если бы Оби-Ван просто забрал Кайло. Так знакомиться с любимым дедушкой своего парня он точно не хотел, но выбора, похоже, особо не было.

Оби-Ван тем временем отошел в сторону, пропуская их. Хакс завел Кайло внутрь — тот вроде утихомирился, но одного взгляда на него хватило, чтобы понять, что у него снова было что-то не особо хорошее на уме: глаза блестели уж очень подозрительно.

Энакин Скайуокер тоже показался в коридоре — одетый так же, как и Оби-Ван. Он прищурился, разглядывая Кайло, и поначалу в его глазах мелькнул страх, но потом рассеялся — понять, что Кайло просто пьян, было не так уж сложно.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Энакин. — Я так понимаю, ты — тот самый Арми?

Хакс не любил свое имя, и уж тем более — его сокращения, но Кайло все равно из вредности звал его именно так, а не по фамилии. Объяснять это его деду было бессмысленно, так что оставалось только смириться.

— Да, — кивнул Хакс. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — серьезно ответил Энакин. — Бена, я думаю, спрашивать бесполезно, поэтому задам вопросы тебе: почему вы приехали так поздно, знает ли об этом Лея и когда Бен успел так накидаться?

Почему они не могли просто забрать Кайло и не требовать от Хакса объяснений?

— Пока будешь рассказывать, отведем Бена в спальню для гостей, — предложил Оби-Ван.

— Я не накидался, дедушка! — запоздало возмутился Кайло. — Мы просто немного выпили.

— Молчи уж, — вздохнул Хакс. Судя по тому, как Кайло оживился — ждать беды, а ведь вроде почти утихомирился.

Он постарался не обращать внимания на то, что Кайло снял руку с его плеча и перевел ее ему на задницу. Благо, Энакин и Оби-Ван шли впереди, ведя в нужную комнату, и не видели этого. Одновременно же удерживать Кайло на ногах и убирать его руку не представлялось возможным.

— Бен пил с друзьями, — все-таки начал объяснять Хакс, заходя в комнату с уже включенным светом и ведя Кайло к кровати, — потом позвонил мне и попросил забрать. Я хотел отвезти его к матери. — Оби-Ван и Энакин остались на пороге комнаты и теперь, вероятно, видели, где находилась рука Кайло. Да, как-то неудобно выходило. — Но он уже успел соврать ей, что поедет ночевать к подружке. Пришлось везти его к вам.

— Ты — моя подружка, — ухмыльнулся Кайло. — В следующий раз наденешь юбку. И чулки. Тебе пойдет.

Хакс усадил его на постель. Да уж, просто прекрасно начинать знакомство с родственниками с таких слов. Щеки горели.

— Ложись спать, — жестко сказал он.

— Я куплю тебе юбку на E-Bay, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Кайло, которого, похоже, пробило. — Такую, как у японских школьниц. А потом задеру ее на тебе и трахну.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Хакс. Краска, кажется, перешла с щек куда-то в район шеи, а Кайло все никак не хотел угомониться. Он лег, но вместо того, чтобы как приличный пьяный человек вырубиться, снова облапал задницу Хакса и попытался утянуть его к себе.

— Да я тебя и сейчас трахну, без юбки, — заявил он. — Иди сюда.

— Здесь твой дед, идиот! — попытался воззвать к его разуму Хакс, одновременно отцепляя от себя загребущие руки.

— Дед всегда меня поймет, — с пьяной невозмутимостью ответил Кайло.

Хакс беспомощно оглянулся на стоящих в дверях Энакина и Оби-Вана. Они прекрасно все слышали, и если Оби-Ван смотрел с нерушимым спокойствием, Энакин едва сдерживал смех.

Так стыдно Хаксу еще никогда не было.

— Детка, — протянул Кайло, — тебе же все это нравится, почему ты сопротивляешься?

Не выдержав, Хакс ткнул его лицом в подушку.

— Заткнись и спи! Чтобы я еще раз забирал тебя с ваших косплейных тусовок…

Кайло вывернулся и дернул его на себя за руку так, что Хакс чуть не рухнул сверху. Но в последний момент все-таки удержал равновесие.

— Бен, — послышался голос Оби-Вана, видимо, решившего все-таки прийти на помощь, — вы с Армитажем займетесь сексом утром, потерпи немного. А сейчас тебе надо поспать. Да, Энакин?

Сзади раздался смешок.

— Да, Бен, — все-таки сказал Энакин. — Спи, утренний секс будет лучше, чем сейчас и на пьяную голову.

Видимо, слово дедушки для Кайло было чем-то вроде закона, потому что он отпустил Хакса и обнял подушку.

— Утром ты мне дашь, — неразборчиво заявил он. — Только попробуй не дать.

Хакс с трудом удержался, чтобы не спрятать горящее лицо в ладонях, и поспешил выйти из комнаты. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас оказаться в своей квартире и забыть о том, что весь этот нелепый разговор слышали Оби-Ван и Энакин.

Он быстро прошел по коридору, доставая из кармана ключи от машины. Собрался уже было открыть дверь и выйти, как его окликнули.

— Арми, — голос Оби-Вана звучал спокойно. — Не думаю, что это удачная идея — сейчас садиться за руль.

— Кроме того, — Энакин явно веселился, — мы обещали Бену утренний секс. Нехорошо будет, если он его не получит.

Хакс на мгновение зажмурился, призывая себя сохранять спокойствие.

— Мистер Скайуокер…

— Хана будешь называть мистером Скайуокером, — оборвал его тот, впрочем, улыбаясь. — Меня зови Энакином.

— Хан — Соло, — поправил Оби-Ван.

— В том-то и дело, — радостно ответил Энакин. — Я представляю, как он будет беситься.

Хакс с трудом удержал вздох. С виду Энакин казался приличным человеком, а вел себя в точности как его внук. Прав был Оби-Ван — все Скайуокеры одинаковые.

И спорить с каждым из них, похоже, было бесполезно.

— Мне и правда пора, — все-таки попытался он.

— Сынок, — по-отечески улыбнулся Оби-Ван, — в данном случае тебе пора не ехать, а выпить. А у нас как раз есть граппа. Нехорошо, конечно, пить ее просто так, но в данном случае — можно. 

— Я за рулем, — возразил Хакс.

— Останешься ночевать у нас, — успокоил Оби-Ван. — Места у нас хватит.

— И я хочу познакомиться с парнем моего внука, — заявил Энакин. — Должен же я быть в курсе.

Да, похоже, за Хакса уже все решили. Спорить действительно было бесполезно, поэтому он молча принялся разуваться.

— Так-то лучше, — довольно сказал Энакин.

***

В гостиной Оби-Ван торжественно поставил на стол три рюмки, в то время как Энакин достал пресловутую граппу и разлил ее на троих. Хакс молчал: говорить что-то после концерта, который устроил Кайло, не хотелось.

Он пил медленно, маленькими глотками. Тишина, повисшая над столом, была напряженной, и Хакс успел раз десять пожалеть о том, что поддался уговорам.

— В переодевании в женскую одежду нет ничего плохого, Арми, — наконец мимоходом заметил Оби-Ван, и Хакс чуть не поперхнулся. — Не стоит из-за этого обижаться на Бена. Если тебя это утешит — мы с Энакином так развлекались когда-то. Падме в свое время отдала нам пару платьев своей прабабушки — благо, та была женщиной высокой и надлежащей комплекции. Энакин в них смотрелся восхитительно.

— Так, хватит, — сердито оборвал тот. — Поверить не могу, что ты рассказываешь об этом парню моего внука!

— Надо же привести его в чувство, — невозмутимо ответил Оби-Ван. 

Да уж, отличный способ. То ли это граппа сказывалась, то ли слова Оби-Вана, но Хакс поймал себя на том, что пытается представить Энакина в женском платье.

Что ж, в каком-то смысле сработало — теперь он точно не думал о том, в какое унизительное положение попал благодаря Кайло.

— Возможно, я буду обижаться не так уж долго, — сказал Хакс. — Но за свои слова он все равно получит.

Энакин и Оби-Ван переглянулись, и на их лицах, как это бывает у долго живущих вместе людей, появилось совершенно одинаковое хитрое выражение.

— Думаю, он заслуживает небольшого наказания, — сказал Оби-Ван.

— И в следующий раз десять раз подумает, прежде чем напиваться до такого состояния, — закончил Энакин.

Что ж, Хаксу действительно стало интересно, что же они придумали.

***

Почувствовав копошение рядом с собой, Хакс перевернулся на кровати и сонно приоткрыл глаза. Кайло, лежащий рядом, держался за висок и смотрел с неприкрытым страданием.

— Голова болит? — сиплым спросонья голосом поинтересовался Хакс.

— Ага, — жалобно сказал Кайло. — Принеси воды?

— И воды принесу, и аспирин, — ласково произнес Хакс, предвкушая сладкую месть за вчерашнее. — Но сначала исполню обещание, которое дал твой дедушка.

Кайло непонимающе моргнул:

— Он что-то обещал?

— Конечно, — кивнул Хакс. — Готовься, скотина, сейчас получишь свой утренний секс.

Кайло застонал и попытался спрятаться под пледом.

Определенно, этот совет от Оби-Вана и Энакина был чертовски хорош — стоило только посмотреть на реакцию Кайло.

Хакс усмехнулся и поднялся с постели, направляясь на кухню за обещанной водой и аспирином.

Он же все-таки не чудовище.


End file.
